


Тик-так...

by robin_puck



Category: Kings (TV)
Genre: Drama, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выпустить глупую бабочку на свободу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тик-так...

– Тик-так... Плещется флаг... Ночь наступает, пятится враг... Тихо в кроватке спи, мой сынок... Крылья расправил над пологом Бог…  
Люсинда напевала тихо, сидела, упершись лбом в стенку и бормотала себе под нос почти без голоса. Джеку иногда казалось, что она сходит с ума.  
– Тик-так… Время бежит… Только с любимыми Бог говорит… Глазки закрой и услышишь его… Он не оставит тебя одного…  
Это раздражало и почему-то пугало одновременно. Джек сел рядом с ней, обнимая за плечи, и Люсинда послушно отвернулась от стены и уткнулась ему в плечо.  
– Все в порядке, – сказала она усталым, но вполне ясным голосом. – Мне просто страшно.  
– Чего ты боишься, маленькая?  
Люсинда медленно вздохнула и подняла голову, глядя ему в глаза.  
– Что на самом деле беременна.  
– Но ведь это хорошо, – заставил себя улыбнуться Джек. – Разве не этого мы хотели?  
– Я не хочу бросать тебя здесь…  
Джек отстранился, снимая со своих плеч ее руки.  
– А я хочу, чтобы тебя здесь не было. Это не твоя вина, ты несешь наказание только потому, что имела глупость со мной связаться.  
– Я всегда любила тебя, – улыбнулась Люсинда. – Еще с детства. Ты ведь знаешь.  
– Знаю, – кивнул Джек. – Но ребенку нужны… всякие… витамины. Врачи.  
– Фолиевая кислота.  
– Именно. О тебе позаботятся. Ты сможешь гулять. Ребенку нужны прогулки.  
Эти разговоры раздражали до зубовного скрежета, но Джек давно научился держать лицо и улыбаться, даже когда внутри ревет ураган и сердце рвется в мелкие клочки.  
Люсинда верила. Люсинда была честна, верна, отважна и глупа до невозможности. Иногда Джеку казалось, что это его судьба – быть с такими людьми, рядом с которыми как никогда остро ощущается собственная извращенность и подлость. Он сам выбирал их: любовника, невесту, того, кого бы очень хотел с полным правом назвать другом. Выбирал, понимая, что эти люди не задержатся рядом. Их отберут, запугают, обманут или убьют, и Джек снова останется один, на дне, с такими же как он сам – лживыми и грязными. Полезными. Ведь от этих – помощи не жди. Их самих нужно спасать…  
– Пойдем спать, – Джек мягко поцеловал ее в висок, увлекая за собой к кровати. Это действовало, на Люсинду всегда хорошо влияла близость, она успокаивалась и начинала выглядеть более здоровой, даже румянец возвращался на бледные восковые скулы. Тем более, сегодня был последний из дней, когда зачатие наиболее вероятно, и если это не произошло в предыдущие дни, нужно сделать все возможное, чтобы Люсинда понесла сегодня, ждать еще месяц Джек совсем не хотел. Не мог. Маска спокойствия и доброжелательности трескалась и осыпалась с лица, ненависть и злость проели слишком большую дыру внутри, чтобы скрывать ее так долго.

В самом начале это было трудно, почти невозможно. Джек злился на себя, злился на Люсинду, он даже ударил ее один раз, потянувшуюся помочь. Целый месяц был потерян, и Джек с ужасом ждал наступления следующего. Это было так унизительно и больно, что он предпочел бы смерть, чем снова коснуться невесты. Но предусмотрительная Томасина не оставила им ничего, чем можно было бы окончить затянувшуюся казнь.  
«Закрой глаза и думай о том, кто мертв», – сказала она напоследок.  
Джек не мог. Его тошнило, горло перехватывало спазмами, на глаза наворачивались слезы – черт возьми, он любил Джо. Сама мысль о таком использовании его памяти была отвратительной, почти кощунственной…  
И Джек думал о других. Об однокурснике Лукасе – высоком широкоплечем красавце с белоснежной улыбкой, который лег под Джека сразу же, стоило только намекнуть. О смешливом кудрявом Питере Лейне из их детской еще компании – тот так никогда и не узнал, что Джек из себя представляет, он погиб во время налета на приморский Эндимион, где отдыхал вместе с матерью и сестрами. Джек думал о тех десятках мужчин, которые могли бы ему принадлежать – близких, далеких, случайных или специально подысканных, влюбленных или корыстных – но всегда желающих. Иногда это срабатывало, иногда – нет, и он отворачивался от Люсинды, утыкался лицом в подушку. А она обнимала его сзади, прижималась и гладила по волосам, напевая свою нелепую колыбельную.  
– Тик-так… Ночь за окном… Ангел небесный стучится в твой дом… Дверь ему тихо во сне отвори… Чтоб он остался с тобой до зари…  
А потом Джек вспомнил о нем. О честном и верном идиоте с волосами цвета золота, с глазами цвета неба. Так было гораздо легче.  
Джек закрывал глаза и представлял, что целует твердые неуступчивые губы Дэвида Шепарда, ласкает его гладкую упругую кожу и чувствует, как тот тает под ласками, открывается и гнется… Люсинда тихо вскрикивала и впивалась ногтями в плечи, и Джек невольно улыбался, не открывая глаз, фантазии занимали его слишком сильно.  
– Вы – мой король, – шептал ему Дэвид, тянясь за поцелуем. – Я всегда буду с вами. Всегда буду принадлежать только вам…  
Обычно в этот момент Джек кончал, прижимая к себе дрожащую Люсинду, а потом следовали несколько тяжелых минут, когда мечты рассеивались, и нужно было удержаться и не оттолкнуть, не отстраниться брезгливо от чужого мягкого, влажного и слабого тела.

Проснувшись однажды утром в одиночестве, Джек даже не сразу понял, что произошло. Прислушался, но шума из ванной не доносилось. Постель со стороны Люсинды была смята и холодна, а на подушке лежал сложенный вдвое листок бумаги.  
«Она выполнила свое предназначение и займет подобающее место у трона своего короля, – говорилось в записке. – Вам будет сохранена жизнь до того момента, как на свет появится здоровый наследник. Наслаждайтесь одиночеством, ведь вы так его желали».  
Джек смял записку в кулаке и закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в тишину.  
Один.  
Больше не нужно притворяться, выслушивать наивные рассуждения о милости Бога или, еще смешней, короля. Не нужно утешать, успокаивать и бояться, что в этот раз не получится забыть об осточертевшей действительности и сделать все так, как нужно. Выпустить глупую бабочку на свободу.  
Теперь – один. Этим и правда можно наслаждаться.  
Джек глубоко вздохнул и вытянулся на прохладных простынях, рука сама скользнула под одеяло, накрыла пах – так, как он себе не позволял вот уже больше двух месяцев...  
– Тик-так… – пробормотал Дэвид Шепард из его грез, прижимаясь лбом к бедру Джека, облизывая покрасневшие губы. – Кончился страх… Верный защитник стоит на часах…  
Джек слабо улыбнулся, не открывая глаз. Он помнил эти немудрящие стишки с детства.  
– Спи-засыпай, пусть лишь ангел не спит… Бог тебя крепкой рукою хранит…  
Он не заметил, как снова погрузился в сон, и в этом сне сияющий, золотой ангел обнимал его за плечи и смеялся, был так близко, что одна из кружащихся над ним бабочек села Джеку на плечо…  
Пробуждение от этого сна было тревожным: в коридорах за запертой дверью раздавались крики и топот, где-то далеко внизу сухо щелкали одиночные выстрелы. Джек, не раздумывая ни секунды, быстро поднялся и в считанные секунды полностью оделся, встал у двери, готовый ждать хоть сутки.  
Впрочем, долго ждать и не пришлось – через несколько минут дверь затрещала под сильными ударами топора и упала внутрь покоев.  
– Ваше Высочество, – немного растерянно сказал появившийся на пороге ангел. Он явно не Джека ожидал увидеть, но странным образом это нисколько не задело.  
– Ваше… Величество? – с легкой вопросительной интонацией склонил голову Джек. Ангел мимолетно поморщился, а затем кивнул.  
– Сайлас мертв. И это сделал не я, это был его выбор.  
– Сложно делать выбор, когда не из чего выбирать, – кивнул Джек, и ангел снова поморщился.  
– Я не могу найти свою жену. Ты знаешь, куда они спрятали Мишель?  
– Я просидел здесь взаперти последние два месяца, – улыбнулся Джек. – Я не знаю даже, куда они спрятали мою собственную жену. Но я это выясню. Вариантов не так уж много, и даже если бывшие король и королева мертвы, остались люди…  
Ангел порывисто шагнул к нему и обнял за плечи, прижимаясь золотоволосым виском к виску.  
– Мне так жаль, Джек, – прошептал он, касаясь ладонями спины. Внизу все еще стреляли, теперь уже короткими рявкающими очередями, кто-то истошно кричал, билось стекло и что-то металлическое грохотало по лестницам. А Джек улыбался, держа в руках сияющего чистотой ангела. Ему было почти не жаль.

– Тик-так… Спи, мой малыш… Звездные лучики сыплются с крыш… Небо светлеет по краю уже… Скоро и утро примчит на коне… Солнышко встанет, проснется земля… Встанешь и ты, чтоб встречать короля…


End file.
